Your Back but Different
by Angel-of-Darkness421
Summary: Soul and Maka were friends and partners back in middle school. Maka moved away leaving Soul to deal with life on his own. Maka comes back during Junior year showing that she isn't a flat-chested bookworm anymore, but that isn't all. How can Soul be her partner when she doesn't need him anymore? Can he win her heart while many others are trying to get it? And what is Maka's secret?
1. Goodbye then Hello

_**This is my first fanfic. Please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**_

Soul's Pov

I'm waiting for Stein to start this class. As always, my fanclub of girls are staring at me and sighing. Please, hurry up Stein I don't want to deal with them. I just want this day to be over. I didn't even want to come but Wes forced me. Stupid Wes.

I guess I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Soul Eater Evans, and I recently turned 17 years old. White hair, red eyes, and shark-like teeth are my outstanding features. I'm a piano prodigy and a demon scythe. I attend high school at the DWMA. This is my third year there, and I have hated every moment I spent in that stupid building. If only I could be back in middle school, at least I was able to tolerate it, but those days are over.

_-Flashback-Sort of 3__rd__ Pov-_

"Soul, where were you? You missed class with Marie-sama, again." said Maka, my best friend. She was the reason I enjoyed middle school. Then again, she was my partner and meister.

Showing her my signature smirk, I replied "It's Black Star's fault, he wanted to skip and play basketball and video games."

She sighed, "Soul, what am I going to do with you? But here are the notes and this was the homework assigned." She said when handing me the stuff.

"Thanks, y'know, you are pretty cool for a flat-chested, pigtail wearing bookworm." _I smirked to see what she would do, hold on, wait, when she is upset she-_

"MMAAAKKKKAAAAA CCHHHOOOOPPPPP" _Ow that hurt, she Maka chopped me. Where does she even keep those books?_ I thought.

-_Slightly Later Flashback after Maka Learned About Having Weapon Blood (Soul Doesn't Know) -_

"Hey Soul" Maka asked, not looking me in the eyes, odd.

"Yes Maka?" I said hoping that she would just get to the point.

"Um, well, uh I'm moving to Europe." _Oh, that's nice, wait… WHAT?!_

"Wait, why? AND what happened to us being partners" I made her look me in the eyes because if this was goodbye, I wanted to see her beautiful, almost forest-like eyes.

"Mama wanted me to take care of my studies in a prestigious school in France. She wanted me to learn from the best teacher, Justin Law. Even though I promised to you, but Mama comes first. I'm sorry Soul." She walked away from me.

-_End of Flashbacks_- Soul's Pov-

I miss that bookworm, it's been years since I last saw her. If only she came back. She was the best partner I ever had. Now any partner I get drops me. Then suddenly, a scalpel flies past my head.

"Soul, if you could stop spacing out, I was trying to explain that we have a new student. She is coming from France." Stein said. _Whatever._ The door then suddenly swung open to show the new student.

I start checking her out; oddly enough, I start from her toes to her head. Let me tell you, this girl definitely has some curves. I heard some thuds, and just as I thought, guys fell over with nosebleeds. At least I'm cool enough to control the blood.

What was she wearing? Well I will tell you. She has on black high heels with little, golden spikes on the toe area. She also has on a _short_ black mini skirt. They showed her long, creamy legs. I start drooling a bit, but I have to keep composed for my 'cool' rep. Next on my toe to head list she has on a blue v-neck t-shirt with the union jack on it. Over it, she has a cool, black leather jacket. She had long, blond hair that went down to her waist. The only thing on her hair was a black fedora.

When I looked at her face, the first thing I saw was her eyes. They were an emerald green. I felt like I was in a forest. Only one person can make me feel like that,

"MAKA!" bellowed Black*Star. Everyone turned there heads to face the loud-mouthed assassin.

"*Star-kun! I missed you." Black*Star ran up to Maka and hugged her. People gasped and started to whisper, Black*Star never showed this sensitive side. I forgot about how Maka and Black*Star were close, only she could make him like this. They were so close that it was like they were siblings I was always jealous of how close they were. But when she left, his 'God-like' ego kicked in.

After their embrace, Maka separated from *Star. She started to look around the class. Her eyes landed on me. Walking over to me, she said "Soul Eater Evans. Long time no see, huh?"

I said, "It has been a long time Maka." Then I pulled her into a hug.

-Maka's Pov-

Soul missed me._ Of course he did._ I thought during the hug.

I pulled away so I could check him out. _Hmmmm… _Messy white hair thrown all over the place. I'm glad Wes didn't give him a haircut. He still looks like that player I knew. Yellow jacket on with red pants, and is that a headband I see? _Dang, he's grown. Maybe we can have some fun. _Shut up inner me, this is Soul, my best friend. You are not messing with him. _Awwww… you're no fun Maka-chan. _

**_Shall I continue? Please let me know, I don't bite._**

**_Soul: Not yet you don't._**

**_Me: Shut it Soul_**

**_Maka: Can you be a little nicer Soul_**

**_Soul: Fine_**

**_Me: Thank you Maka-chan_**


	2. What's Wrong Soul?

**I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for liking this story so far. Thank you ****_Oni's Insanity _****for ideas, but I won't use them so much during this chapter. Again, I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did. Again I am doing mostly Soul's Pov because I want to.**

Previously on Your Back but Different:

You are not messing with him. _Awwww… you're no fun Maka-chan. _

-Now: - Soul's Pov. -

A scalpel came at Maka, stopping Maka from checking Soul out any further. IT'S GOING TO HIT HER FACE! However, before it hit her, she caught it. She didn't even look the slightest bit scared. _She is so much cooler than before._ I thought.

"Stein, it is quite rude to throw things at your students, especially if they are new." Maka then threw the scalpel back at Stein, hitting the board by his head. I guess she didn't want to hurt him.

"Now now, Maka-chan when you are done with hugging my students, would you please introduce yourself?" Stein asked. _Weird… He seems so kind and patient with her. Wonder what that's all about. Hmmmmmm… _But, before my thoughts could go any further, Maka said

"Fine. Where should I start? Oh, yes… My name is Maka Albarn. Yes, Death Scythe/Spirit Albarn is my papa, but no, I won't consider him as one. Ever. My mom is the famous meister Kami Albarn. What else? Um, I was Soul's meister, but now I don't need a partner. I could match my wavelength with anyone like Stein, but what's the point if I don't need to. I'm trained in using practically any weapon known to man, hand-to-hand combat, karate, kung fu, Jiu jitsu, boxing, sword fighting, sharp shooting, and I might be forgetting a lot more, but it's okay." _Wait did she say WAS? Does that mean she won't be my partner? What does she mean she doesn't need a partner? All meisters need partners, right? When did she learn to use all sorts of weapons? How did she become so skilled in fighting? What was the point of learning all those skills? Is she going to use ALL of them? Maybe she is a ninja. _Nah, she couldn't possibly be, right?

Luckily, I wasn't the only one confused because everyone else was, except Stein. He just had a smirk. _Hmmmm… I bet you he knows something about this. _Maka turned to Stein, and in response, he just gave her a nod. "Okay, because I can tell all of you are confused, I get to demonstrate my abilities."

She backed away from us. All we could do was watch her intently. Extending her hand out, and a weapon was forming in her hand. A scythe to be exact. Its blade was made of pure diamond, the handle was silver. On the handle, the name _Maka _was engraved. It was engraved in black and it looked really cool. People gasped. After all, when was the last time any of us saw a person with a weapon forming in their hand. I was kind of happy when I saw that it was a scythe, but sadness hit me once I realized it wasn't me in her hand.

Ox, being that nerd that he is asked," How can you do that? I thought you said you were a meister?"

"My father is a weapon, Death Scythe, to be exact. Because of him, I have weapon blood. Also, I wasn't done with my demonstration. Stein do you mind catching me?" She made her weapon disappear with a snap. _Cool._

"It would be a pleasure." He replied while holding his hand out to her. She took it at a bright light came around her. In Stein's hand, he was holding a scythe just like the one Maka created. With the diamond blade and everything, but it was double sided. _Even better. _Her reflection came on the blade, (might I say it was pretty cool.) and then she spoke

"So this is the other thing I can do. Yes I am still a meister, due to the fact that my mama was one and I was one when I was younger, but I can be a weapon as well." A bright light came and vanished revealing Maka. "I can form blades out of my arms, legs, hands, fingers, I assume my toes too, but I don't want to find out, and I can make them shoot out of my back, chest, legs, and arms." _Wow. Just WOW. Is that why she left, to learn about her weapon abilities? _

-3rd Pov-

"Thank you Maka-chan for the demonstration. Unfortunately it lasted longer than what I would have hoped. So now we need to get back to disecting. Maka, you can sit by Tsubaki." Tsubaki raises her hand so Maka knows where to go. Once Maka gets settled Tsubaki says "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubaki. I hope we can be friends, and Black*Star is my meister" "Hi, Tsubaki, of course we can be friends. I hope Black*Star hasn't been too annoying since I left." "Oh, no. I can deal with him. He isn't too bad I guess, but his ego does get annoying." After their conversation, they turned back to Stein. He was currently chasing a Hawaiian Monk Seal around the classroom. _Poor Seal. _Maka thought.

-Maka's Pov-(**Maka's thoughts are underlined and italicized while her inner self is just italicized**)

Why does Uncle Stein need to dissect that poor creature? How did he even get it?

It is his passion to dissect, and does it even matter where it came from. Why are you complaining about this? You know you want to see it's pain and watch it bleed. NO I DON'T! I may have 'darker' instincts, but I would never want to see something else in pain. For now you won't. Soon my dear, soon you will love watching the blood.

The bell rang dismissing the class so they could go to lunch. Maka talked with Tsubaki and Black*Star on her way there.

"So sis, how ya enjoying school" Black*Star said in a normal tone (without yelling or being extremely loud). "I'm adjusting. At least it's not as bad as I thought it would be." "What's not as bad as you thought it to be?" a voice said behind them.

Turning around to face the voice, I see black hair, three white stripes in it, and golden eyes. _Who could that be? Wait… _"KIDDO-KUN! I MISSED YOU!" I practically screamed. Of course I had to run up to him and give him a bone-crushing hug. _I think Soul looks a little bit angry. Strange._ "Hey Maka-chan. *puff* Can you *puff* let go because *puff* yourkillingme?" Kid tried to say. "Oops, sorry" I say releasing him. "How have you been Kiddo?" "I'm good. I think you should meet some people though. Liz, PATTY!" All of a sudden I see two blond haired-blue eyed girls walk behind Kid. They are both wearing red tops, blue bottoms-one in shorts, one- in pants, and cowboy hats. _These must be them. They seem like twins._ The taller one says, "Hey, I'm Liz the girl over there,"*points to smaller blond girl* "Is Patty, my sister." "Hi Maka! I have two REALLY important questions to ask you…" "Ok, fire away Patty." (I think you guys know at least one of the questions) "1. Do you like giraffes?" "Um, sure. They are sort of cute, I guess." "Good, I like you. Now Question number 2. Do you want to be friends?" "I would love to be friends Patty-ch-." Kid interrupted me by saying, "If you don't mind Patty, I think Maka-chan would like to eat. Am I right Maka-chan?" To prove his point, my stomach growled. "Fine, let's go. Maka-chan you can sit with us." "Okay?" I mean what choice do I have. This girl seems really sweet, became my friend, and wants me to sit with her. I hope she isn't too crazy. "Let's go guys. I'm hungry." Soul says, pushing past us. _Why are you acting this way Soul?_

_-After Lunch and School walking outside, Maka's Pov-_

School wasn't too bad. Patty kind of freaked me out with her energy. Liz painted her nails A LOT. Kid did pass out from something being asymmetrical. Black*Star had some 'God' moments, but I don't think his friends were use to him being calmer. Tsubaki was pretty calm and relaxed. I assume it's because she didn't have to take care of Black*Star as much. And Soul._Hmmmm__..._He seemed really quiet, and I think he was trying to avoid me. _But he couldn't Maka-chan. Your new friends are his after all._ I'm surprised he didn't ask a bunch of questions. I mean you would think that he would hammer me with questions after not seeing him for over 2 years, but he didn't. _I wonder why he's acting so 'distant'?__ Oh, Maka-chan, I know his reasons. You are still so naïve, and that is why you can't understand..._

**So chapter 2 is out. How do you like it? Is it okay? Thanks for those who read my story! This is a bit longer than the first chapter, so...yeah. Sorry if it seemed a bit boring. I'm still trying to figure out when I should put Soul's feeling's into this. See ya!**


End file.
